


Earned It

by Cohava



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Distant/Distracted sex, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Kylo Ren is a nerd, Mention of pregnancy, Rey just wants to bone, Woman on Top, author is very late on her prompts, but none happening, force bond sex, he still wants to figure out how the bond works, it's canon, just more of a nerd than usual here, kinda crack-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cohava/pseuds/Cohava
Summary: Kinktober Day #13 (I'm trying here)Prompt: Distant/Distracted SexIntellectually, Rey might agree: the fact that they are able to have sex when they are a galaxy apart is interesting; the thing is, she would like to actually get on with said sex... and Kylo is not collaborating.





	Earned It

“Fascinating,” he gasped. His eyes were unfocused and, even though they were apparently staring at her breasts, she suspected he didn’t really see her. She arched her back, increasing the speed of her thrusts marginally.

One of Kylo’s big hands rose to her chest and she moaned enthusiastically to encourage him. He was surprisingly… tentative. Also there was distinctly less groping than she had envisioned.

“I can feel your heartbeat,” he whispered. 

Oh, so he wanted to be romantic. That could work, too. 

However, he didn’t say anything else; Rey was starting to get really frustrated. She was doing all the work here, rising and falling on him while he just stood kind of still and looked at her. It was alright when he talked—his voice was so deep and just effortlessly seductive, not to mention that it sent all sort of interesting vibrations reverberating through their bodies. For a man who was excellent at opening his big dumb mouth anytime he had to say something idiotic, self-sabotaging, relating to the dark Side or all three together, he was remarkably, irritatingly silent now. 

Rey had about given up on waiting for Kylo to do anything constructive. She leaned forward, planting a hand on his wide, solid chest for support while rubbing her clit with the other.

Kylo made a slight noise of pleasure, his hips bucking up enthusiastically at the change of position. Dare she hope she’d finally caught his interest?

Alas, no. He suddenly frowned, slowing down again. She moaned, frustrated, but he didn’t pay her any mind.

“Rey, you are on birth control, right?”

“Yes! That’s not… ugh! Not the time to ask me!”

“Because we’ve already established… ahh… we’ve already established that liquid travels through… mmh… through the bond, and I wonder…”

“Well, stop wondering and keep moving!”

“But wait, what if…”

“...’Wait’? Are you seriously…”

“Theoretically… What if we could conceive a child through the bond? Rey, that would be extraordinar… mmf!”

Yeah, she had changed her mind about wanting him to talk.

Ordinarily, Rey found his utter fascination with their unique bond cute, and his intellectual curiosity endearing. Not right now, though: right now she wanted his full, undivided attention.

Failing that, she wanted him to shut up again until she got off. She had a feeling he still had theories and ideas to share. Admittedly, she was not opposed to listening to him on principle; she wondered if maybe he’d like her to use his mouth on him while he rambled on. his mouth had softened against the palm of her hand, and she met his eyes. He had finally understood what she needed and picked up the pace of his thrusts, providing a beautiful counter rhythm to the circular motion of her own hand. 

Mercifully, she was already close: a few seconds more and she felt the pressure build in her lower belly, rippling out through her body until it reverberated to the very edges, her fingertips and temples and toes. She cried out and slumped down on his chest, finally satisfied. 

Yes, she decided magnanimously, she’d let him talk about the bond at length while she blew him. He’d earned it.


End file.
